Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Electronic systems providing these advantageous results often include components and/or functions operating at different clock rates. Accuracy in the clock rates is often critical to correct and proper operation. However, changing between clock rates can be challenging and can result in a number of different adverse impacts.
There are a variety of different devices and designs in which multiple clock domains are utilized. For example, in a clock tree design the clock tree can be driven by more than one clock source. Changing active clock selection between multiple clock sources can introduce clock glitches and clock runt pulses. The clock glitches and runt pulses can adversely affect timing transitions in sequential logic that are driven by the clock signals.